


partition

by ymorton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Limousine Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	partition

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr in april 2014 
> 
> come say hello [here](http://www.ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com)!

Harry slides to his knees on the floor of the car, noses up the line of Nick’s thigh, and Nick laughs, that creaky nervous laugh, his hand skirting over Harry’s hair. 

“If you leave me hard, popstar,” he says, soft but warning, and Harry unzips Nick’s trousers, pulls him out. 

He sucks wetly at the head, precome bitter on his tongue, and above him Nick groans softly, tugging at Harry’s hair, scratching over his scalp. 

It feels so good Harry shivers hard, eyes falling shut. It’s been too fucking long since he’s had a cock in his mouth, and it’s all hitting him at once- the heavy weight of it on his tongue, the taste of Nick’s arousal, the dirty thrill of being on his knees in the backseat of a private car like some kind of groupie. 

He did this once, with a girl. In Sweden, after a long night of club-hopping. She went to her knees and sucked him off, filthy-wet and slow, as they drove in circles around Stockholm. Harry kept his hands to himself, rolled his head against the back of the seat and groaned, and when they finally headed back to the hotel, the driver looked at him like he knew exactly what Harry had been doing. He looked a bit proud, a bit jealous, a bit disapproving, and the combination got Harry half-hard again.

He’d fucked her that night, taken her upstairs to his room, and he moans at the memory. Fuck, he wants to be inside Nick- wants to lick down to his arse and kiss around his rim, get him slick and wet. Get his cock inside that tight heat. 

Been a while since he did that, too. With Kendall, and a couple other people in Jamaica - god, he’s fucked only girls for  _ages_. He gives another long shudder at the idea, his cock throbbing where it’s pressed against his fly, trapped, aching. 

Nick always makes Harry get him off first, when they fuck like that. He jerks himself off and holds Harry inside him and gasps up at him, blissful and overcome when Harry nails his prostate, over and over. 

_Fuck_ , Harry’s hard. 

He shuffles up, puts his thighs around Nick’s calf, grinds his cock into Nick’s leg, the hard press of his shinbone. 

“Uh uh, Haz,” Nick says, voice thick and breathless, tugging his leg away. “Get me off." 

Harry mumbles a protest around Nick’s cock. 

"You want to suck dick in public, you’re bloody well gonna finish the job,” Nick says, half-amused, half-aroused. “Who’s this about, love? Who’s it about, when you want to blow me in the car?" 

Harry pulls off, lips tingling. 

"S'about you,” he breathes. “You, Nick." 

"Good,” Nick says, low, and Harry slides back down, careful to keep his aching cock away from any kind of friction. 

Nick’s close, his thighs trembling, when the car pulls to a stop. 

“Fuck,” he says, voice strained. “Fuck, we’re here. I’m so fucking slow at this now, I’m an old man, _fuck_." 

Harry spares a second to laugh into Nick’s thigh and then sits up, knocks on the partition. 

"Ted?” he says, when it starts to roll down. “Mind driving around for a bit? Say, twenty minutes?" 

Ted sounds slightly amused. "Of course, Mr. Styles." 

"Thaaank you,” Harry trills, grinning, and the partition slides back up. 

When he looks back, Nick’s impressed. Maybe Harry wanted that. 

“Well well well,” he says, tugging Harry back towards him. “I feel special." 

Harry kisses him, lets Nick taste his own precome, and then drops back to his knees. The ache’s starting in his kneecaps, low and oddly pleasurable. It means he’s been working. 

When he goes down deep, Nick sighs, puts his hand into Harry’s hair and tugs at a handful, yanking Harry’s mouth deeper onto his cock, filling his throat. 

And just like that - his knees aching and his hair being pulled and his throat being fucked - Harry feels so goddamn good. 

Nick spills down his throat without warning, smacking his hand on the leather seat, and Harry has to tug back, gasping, or he’ll choke. The last of it lands on his collar and his neck and his jaw, warm, sticky. 

He lifts his head, giving his cock a grope and sucking in a harsh breath, and Nick tips his chin up with one hand, laughs at the sight of him. 

"Fuck, Harry,” he says, thumbing come off Harry’s chin. “You’re mental." 

"Could’ve warned me,” Harry says, not really bothered, and Nick grins down at him. 

“Like how you look with come on your face,” he says. Harry shivers, keeps eye contact, and Nick bites his bottom lip slowly and tugs Harry up, licks his own come off Harry’s neck. 

Harry giggles a little - ticklish, he is, Nick knows that - and then falls into a dirty wet kiss. Nick’s cupping the back of his neck, sucking at his tongue, and Harry whines in his throat. He needs to come. They have, what, ten minutes? He can come in that time, he can, if Nick just keeps on - 

“You still want to go out?” Nick says, sucking at Harry’s neck with his lips, no teeth. No marks. Nick’s always careful. At least where people can see. 

Harry pulls back. “Don’t you?" 

Nick takes a curl between two fingers, lets it bounce back against Harry’s scalp. 

"If you want,” he says, eyeing Harry’s swollen mouth. “But you have come on your shirt, and I’ve been dying for your cock, like, since you got back to London. We haven’t fucked properly yet." 

Harry knows. 

"Take me home,” Nick adds. “Please." 

"Fuck,  _alright_ , if you insist,” Harry says, fake-put-out, rolling his eyes, and Nick reaches between his legs and gropes at his hard prick. 

“Mm, yeah, you don’t seem too into it,” he laughs, Harry already shoving into the touch, thinking about getting inside him, fucking Nick deep. “Tell the driver, I’ll text Cara.”

Harry gusts out a breath, giggles when Nick pinches his hip, and twists around to knock on the partition.


End file.
